


Bookcovers

by fiftyshadesofcastle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, Twilight Series - All Media Types, White Collar
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofcastle/pseuds/fiftyshadesofcastle
Summary: In this work I have combined different idea's of stories in bookcovers. For each cover I may write a story some day, but I wanted to share these work already.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Who I really am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damon Salvator/Bella Swan


	3. Hells Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella Swan/ Dean Winchester


	4. Love to kill, kill to love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella Swan/ Kol Michaelson


	5. All about these stars




End file.
